Three Pieces
by Gem Inilene
Summary: On one of the islands in the Grand Line, the Straw Hat pirates encounter strange people. And it seems like Luffy is being stalked...why is that? R&R, onegai!
1. Port Chase

**Gemini: (Inutori for Inuyasha readers) **My fingers have been itching to type another fic that has nothing to do with Inuyasha, and my sister told me I had to.

**Draco:** Then start writing it already!

**Gemini:** On top of that, my friend Sagi and I came up with characters for ourselves to put in the One Piece story. But don't worry, our characters act and look nothing like us in real life.

**Sagi:** Get on with it already! I want to read it too!

**Gemini:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters so don't sue me for using them.

Chapter 1

**_Port Chase_**

The docks were crowded with people milling about trying to get from one place to another. A fowl stench of fish saturated the air and clung to everyone's clothes to take with them away from the market.

In a dark corner of the port, crates were stacked along with a couple wine barrels and some fishnets. On one of the boxes sat a small girl with long black hair pulled back in pigtails. She sat hunched over with her head in her hands, looking gloomily at the wooden planks of the ground.

People passed by without a second glance at the young, dirt covered child; probably thinking that she was an orphan with no money or food. A tall figure with a duffle pulled over one shoulder and a large straw hat on their head approached the girl carelessly.

One of the black triangles situated on the girl's head turned in the direction of the footsteps, and her uncaring eyes followed slowly. The duffle was thrown down at her feet with a loud clang caused by the contents of the bag. With a bow the straw hat girl with soft gray hair spoke. "Here is your requested weapon, Captain."

Without as much as a thank you, the black-haired girl lunged forward and snatched the bag greedily, pulling it up into her lap and quickly opening it. Out of it she pulled two pairs of gloves; each finger tipped with a long sword. The cat-eared captain smiled and pulled on the gauntlets and admired their appearance on her tiny fingers.

"Mouse?" The pure green eyes of the cat-girl looked up at the character kneeling before her.

"Yes Captain?" A feminine voice answered her and a bright smile covered Mouse's face.

"Run."

Without a moment's hesitation, the tall girl dashed away at an inhuman speed, trying to escape from her captain. After only a second or two, the cat-girl followed; standing tall it was obvious that this girl was no child, but at least 15 or 16 years old.

Little "eeps" escaped Mouse's mouth at every temporary dead end she came to, and little droplets began to form in her eyes. She was afraid for her life. Her heart beat fast and hard as she dived in and out of the crowds and through abandoned alleyways, her attacker close on her heels.

The captain's growls and hissing could be heard over the hard breathing, and Mouse knew she needed to speed up or else risk getting caught. With a burst of hidden energy, Mouse found herself emerging in a tavern. There weren't many people there, but a couple quickly caught her eye.

A man with a straw hat on his head and a guy next to him with three swords tied at his waist. She flew to them, grabbing onto the one with the red tank top on.

"Save me, she's gonna eat me!" Tears flowed from her eyes as she clung desperately to the back of the straw hat guy.

"Who's going to eat you?" The guy with three swords smirked, one of his eyebrows raising; but he took on a serious expression a moment later.

"I am."

Both men with Mouse tensed, looking to the tavern entrance where a female figure perched calmly on the door to the outside. Her figure was silhouetted by the afternoon sun; neither of the males could make out any details.

"Who are you?" The straw hat guy looked seriously at the female that had just appeared; Mouse still clinging to his back.

A small hand raised up to her face and all of the drunkards in the bar saw the five blades catch the sunlight menacingly. "I'm her captain. I suggest you stand down unless you wish to die as well."

Mouse clenched the straw hat guy's clothes even tighter, shrinking in an attempt to hide herself. The straw hat three feet in diameter with a fish hook hanging on the right side was a dead giveaway though.

The two men's faces hardened, spreading their legs slightly and preparing to fight. Both the strange woman and Mouse burst out laughing. The fangs that presented themselves in their mouths' were exposed and everyone present could see their obvious sharpness.

"That was good." The woman by the door hopped down to the floor, standing no taller than Mouse's chest. She pulled off the gloves and handed them to Mouse, seeming pleased. "They need a bit of sharpening and they get in the way too much. We'll just put them in the weapon's storage for now."

Two confused faces hovered nearby and the rest of the tavern was also left in a stupor, but that could also have been the alcohol.

"Sorry about that. It's part of the game." Mouse smiled and scratched the back of her head, a little unnerved at their unblinking eyes.

"Game?" The one in the red shirt looked between the two girls in wonder.

"Let me introduce us. I'm Mouse and this is Kitty."

"Captain Katherine. And don't you forget it." The black ears on Kitty's head were partially flattened and a hidden anger in her eyes pushed the warmth out of the room.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and this is Zoro!" The man with the straw hat, identified as Luffy, pointed proudly at himself and his companion with a smile on his face.

"Straw Hat Luffy? The Straw Hat Luffy?!?" Mouse's eyes became large and watery; a dreamy smile covering her face as she stared at Luffy.

Kitty scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You mean you didn't recognize him before? And the guy with him is Roronoa Zoro. We don't get the newspaper just to write ransom letters, you know."

Mouse blushed slightly, shrinking and lifting her eyes to the ceiling, trying to act innocent.

Zoro looked between Kitty and Mouse, apparently wondering what exactly was going on.

"Hey Captain, I picked myself up a new toy. Can I keep it?"

All four people turned to the door where a curvy woman stood, holding a large object draped over one shoulder. It appeared to be a man in a tuxedo, if they weren't mistaken. White and black hair flowed gently behind her as she walked smoothly toward them. Her dark blue eyes shone darkly and her lips twitched slightly with a grin.

"Depends. Let's see what you picked up." Kitty crossed her arms, looking up at this new arrival.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, the woman wearing the silky dress that hung off of her shoulders set down a man with blond hair covering one eye and the other shaped like a heart.

"Sanji?" Luffy cried out in shock, his eyes going wide with surprise.

**I**

**Do**

**Not **

**Sleep**

**Gemini:** I'll end it there for now, to the dismay of Sagi.

**Draco: **I told you to do a one shot!

**Gemini: **Sorry sis. I can't please everybody, now if you'll excuse me, I want to go put on my flame-resistant cloak so that my Inuyasha fanfic readers won't burn me alive when they see this. ::runs off::

**Draco:** Get back here so I can kill you! ::runs after Inutori::

**Sagi:** Come back, Inutori! ::cries:: You have to write the rest of it so I can have my Luffy!

**Gemini:** ::teleports back for a moment:: Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but not evil people remarks...like saying my story stinks like a skunk or something along those lines. I already know what it smells like, you don't have to tell me.


	2. I Need Sleep

**Gemini:** Yo, to all you peoples that made it to this chapter! Glad you could make it!

**Sagi:** We would have been here sooner if you would actually update this like a normal fic!

**Gemini:** Stop your whining. I got it up here finally, didn't I?

**Sagi:** ...

**Draco:** This better be better than the first chapter. 'Cuz that one stunk.

**Gemini:** I hope its better. I'm also appreciative to those people who reviewed...including Draco...even though she was bashing me...oh well...I deserve it.

**Draco:** You got that right, imouto-chan.

**Gemini:** Well, anyways, I don't own One Piece, so don't sue me, please! Now go ahead and read the chapter!

Chapter 2

_**I Need Sleep**_

Nami sighed impatiently as she scanned the docks. She and Usopp had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes and still there was no sign of the stupid idiots that made up the rest of the pirate crew. If those boys didn't hurry up, she would probably board the ship tied next to their own and start looking for treasure.

Her fingers were just twitching to snatch up some beli, but she knew that it wouldn't be good to steal it from anyone but pirates; it was against her code.

Five minutes later the orange-top lost her resolve and dumped the shopping bags she was holding on Usopp. She slipped up the gang plank of the ship, marveling at the fancy carvings all along the railing. The bow of the ship held the shape of some sort of dragon, and that too caught Nami's wandering eyes.

Whoever owned this ship was rich. A smile gripped her face tightly and she swung herself onto the deck with ease. The sight that reached her eyes made her stop dead in her tracks.

Sure there were strange tales that circulated about the Grand Line, but she had never heard anything about something of this sort.

Covering the deck were random ice sculptures that had tints of color coming from the centers. It was as if something had been frozen and that's what was coming through. The ice shapes were just slightly larger than a grown man, and they showed no sign of melting in the hot sun.

Weapons cluttering the ship gave way to the fact that this ship obviously wasn't so friendly. Not only the arsenal, but the still air sent cold shivers cascading down her spine.

Nami folded her arms over her chest and let out a silent breath. This place seemed so surreal. She walked along the deck towards the entrance to the lower decks and hopefully to treasure. At one point she thought for sure that one of the ice clumps was a frozen man glaring at her.

When she finally reached the door, Nami was feeling a bit like she was in a graveyard and she felt like she was surrounded by death. She reached out a hesitant hand and opened the wooden door, almost afraid of what she would find inside.

A warm kitchen greeted her. All the way down to the heart-warming aroma of cooking food. By the stove stood a man with dark gray hair, whistling and stirring something.

"Is that you, Mouse?" The guy turned his head slightly, revealing a young and extremely handsome face. His wooden spoon and frying pan flew into the air and his face filled with surprise. "You're not Mouse! Intruder! Intruder!" Before his utensils and cooking fell on the floor, he caught them and rescued what must have been fried rice.

The guy's brown eyes were warm, even though he seemed to be hissing at her...and was his nose twitching? Nami stepped back slightly, surprise written very clearly on her face. She hadn't realized someone was still on board. Scolding herself silently for assuming that the ship was unoccupied, Nami turned and ran.

She didn't stop running until she was off of the ship and standing next to Usopp, breathing heavily. "Remind me...never to...get on strange...ships again..."

Usopp turned slightly to her, his eyes glistening in confusion. "What happened?"

"Scary." One word was all she could muster to describe her encounter with the ghost ship and its one inhabitant.

"Oi, Nami-san ♥!" Nami looked up and saw Sanji trying to run towards her. He was being held back by a curvy woman with white hair streaked with black. That's strange; almost beats the ghost ship.

She could see Luffy and Zoro following behind, and could see someone hanging off one of Luffy's arms. That person had a large straw hat on their head and soft gray hair. Another shiver raced down her back as she thought about the guy on the ghost ship again.

Next to Zoro and Luffy walked a little girl with her black hair in pigtails and wearing a skirt that came to about mid-thigh. Did the boys go to the local brothel or something? How disturbing. But you can't expect much better from pirates.

Luffy smiled his typical goofy grin and showed off his teeth to Nami and Usopp. The person clinging to him also smiled; although hers was just a little bit creepier.

When the two groups finally made contact, it was Zoro who spoke first. "Sorry about the creeps, Nami, they just kind of followed us here."

Nami realized that she must have had a horrified look on her face, and quickly corrected it.

"We did not follow you, pompous buffoon. Our ship is docked here." The short one with black hair glared up at Zoro, and Nami just stared at her. Were those cat ears on her head?

"Kitty, don't be silly! Of course we followed them! You said you never wanted to step foot on that ship a-"

The red-headed girl watched as the short girl gave the gray-haired one a meaningful glare and silenced the taller one instantly.

Luffy just shrugged, not really caring even though it was his arm being clung to. "Sanji, I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

Sanji stopped struggling to get to Nami long enough to look back at Luffy. "Didn't you get something at the tavern?"

Zoro shook his head. "We were about to when these weirdoes showed up. Then we just came here."

Usopp, who had been listening silently, just shook his head. "You guys. Let's sail before the marines catch up with us again."

"What's with that nose?"

Nami's eyes widened and she looked at the curvy woman with white hair streaked with black. So far no one had dared comment about Usopp's nose. Why was she so rude? A look back at Usopp gave Nami the impression that the curly-haired pirate was trying to keep himself calm.

"What did you say?" Usopp ground out the words, his face turned down and his eyes not visible.

"I asked what was with that nose." The woman swung her weight to one leg and jutted out her hip, her hand resting on it in a fist. She had a smug look on her face and Nami wanted to wipe it off. But this was Usopp's battle, not her own.

Nami caught a flash of the anger in Usopp's eyes before he whipped out his slingshot and fired at the woman. Before anyone could blink, the woman swept the projectile away with one hand and let it fall harmlessly to the side.

"That hurt my hand." The woman pouted, looking at her hand, which was now bright red where it had made contact with the object flung at her. "Fine, your nose may be long, but perhaps you should lengthen your patience a bit to match."

"Tigger, you shouldn't be so mean to the guy. He has pretty good aim with that thing." Nami turned and looked at the one clinging to Luffy again. This was getting really confusing. Who were these people?

The woman, called Tigger, sighed and pressed her bruised hand to her lips. "Yeah, don't want to have a second round with the slingshot."

An annoyed look on Usopp's face alerted Nami to the fact that he was still angry. She didn't blame him, really. These people were obnoxious!

The midget-sized girl walked right up to Usopp and looked at him in the eyes. "I apologize for my crews' vulgar behavior. You have to understand that we haven't been having a very mood-improving stay on this island and so may seem a bit...well, uncivilized."

Nami almost dropped her lower jaw. Now what kind of junk were they spewing from their mouths?

"As a proper apology, I'd like to invite you aboard my ship for supper." The little girl with the pigtails bowed slightly to Usopp and then beckoned him to follow her.

She was leading him straight to the creepy ghost ship. What scared her was that Usopp was following; along with the rest of the crew. There was no way she was going to get back on that ship. No way!

Everyone was aboard the boat and she was left alone on the dock, twiddling her thumbs and rocking back onto her heels nervously.

But what if those women turned Luffy and the others into ice-sculptures as well? Nami turned towards the ship and ran as fast as she could, jumping over the railing and onto the dreary deck. The door to the kitchen was open and light was pouring out. Talking carried to her as well, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

Clenching her teeth, Nami braved the path to the kitchen door and burst in, panting from her mad dash.

"Decided to join us?" Nami looked at everyone there in surprise. Her entire crew was still all there and accounted for. She let out a sigh of relief and walked fully into the room.

"That's the intruder Rat saw before, captain."

With horror she looked up and saw the man from before standing by the table and pointing an accusing finger at her. "N-no...I...I wasn't...eh." Nami grinned sheepishly, feeling awkward with how everything was turning out. She was definitely regretting coming aboard earlier without the invite.

The girl with cat ears cocked an eyebrow at her. "You gave Rat quite the scare there, you know. What were you doing aboard before?" Some hint of amusement in the girl's eyes relaxed Nami a bit, and she shrugged while sitting down at the table.

"What's with all the ice sculptures outside, anyway?" Nami looked curiously at the crew of this ghostly ship.

The one with soft gray hair leaned back in her chair, pulling off the overly-large straw hat and allowing her tresses to cascade down her back. "The crew had mutiny on their minds, so Kitty froze 'em all."

Nami froze figuratively. That girl had said that so calmly, like it was no big deal at all. Did these people not value human life or something? All those ice clumps out there...those had once been men. She glared coldly at the black-haired girl, since she was the one being referred to as Kitty.

"How?" Luffy seemed to have perked up; before he had just been slumped in a chair, waiting for the food to be set on the table.

"Kitty" smirked, her hand waving at "Rat." She must have given him some silent command, because a few seconds later he was setting out the food and plates for everyone. "How did I freeze them all, you ask?" The laughter in those cold eyes made Nami flinch.

It suddenly dawned on her: these people were pirates. Of course they wouldn't hold human life in very high regard!

Luffy seemed very intent on hearing whatever this Kitty had to say, because he hadn't yet dived into the like he normally did when it was put in front of him.

"Simple, a devil's fruit."

**You**

**Can't**

**Escape**

**Death**

**Gemini:** Yeah, Draco said I shouldn't put "I do not sleep" since that isn't my problem. Sleeping all the time is. So my little mantra has changed...though I just know Draco's going to dislike this one even more.

**Draco:** Duh! It's morbid! "You can't escape death." What's that all about? You seriously need to shape up, pathetic little Gemini.

**Sagi:** I think Gem's fine the way she is.

**Draco:** ::laughing:: Ha! You haven't a clue!

**Gemini:** Draco, are you coming home for Thanksgiving? Okay everyone, please review my story, and Dray, I really want an answer, since okaa-san hasn't a clue whether you're coming or not...I'm sure otou-san does though...ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Dancing Pirates

**Gemini:** Hey, minna-san, I'm sorry about the time it took to update. I just moved and our internet wasn't hooked up until Thursday. I made this extra long just to appease you after your long wait. I don't own One Piece, but I do own Rat, Mouse, Kat/Kitty, and Tigger (who's actual name hasn't been revealed yet). Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3  
Dancing Pirates**

Everyone was finishing up with the meal, and the strange company the Straw Hat pirates held wasn't speaking much anymore. Zoro had thoroughly enjoyed the food, and if Sanji were somewhere else he would have told Rat that he was one of the best cooks sailing the ocean.

But Sanji was an excellent cook himself, so it wasn't like Zoro was about to abandon the blonde man just because he had found another good cook.

The crew of this peculiar ship intrigued him. He had never heard of them, even though strong pirates were spoken of often amongst the people. These guys appeared strong, but maybe they were actually quite weak when it came time to fight.

Zoro slouched in his seat, allowing his overstuffed belly to hang over his belt. He sighed with contentment and looked at some of the other people seated at the small table.

Luffy was just cleaning up the serving platter and accepting food from the light gray-haired girl next to him. That crazy girl seemed infatuated by the captain, and wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot at him and chirping happily. Next to them was Sanji, quietly sipping his water like it was wine and he was in a classy restaurant.

The lack of wine made Zoro wonder, though. Why had they only served water with the meal? It really didn't make any sense. Oh well, it wasn't that big a deal, really.

After Sanji sat Usopp, who was looking just about ready to go to sleep. He yawned and leaned forward on the table, pushing his empty plate towards the center so he could lay his head down.

The circle of people continued with Nami, who seemed awfully tense, but that could have been Zoro's imagination. But Nami had apparently intruded on this ship earlier, so she may have reasons for being afraid. Zoro really didn't trust these people either.

Rat was crouched next to Nami, speaking quietly with their captain about something. He desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, since it would probably involve him and the rest of his friends.

Last person to look at was the woman sitting on his other side. The woman referred to as Tigger. She sat upright and dined classily like Sanji, carefully scooping the remains of her chicken and rice and bringing it to her mouth. This woman looked like she belonged in the brothel really, to put it bluntly. She wore a dress that hugged to her like another skin and had two slits running up each leg all the way past mid thigh.

Tigger looked back at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Enjoy the view while you can, because I'm feeling the need to gouge your eyes out." She spoke so smoothly and with a demanding tone. Zoro didn't doubt for a second that she would carry through with her threat.

He looked away from her and up at the ceiling. A noise distracted his attention and he tried to place what it was.

"Not that you guys aren't welcome to stay longer, but I would recommend that you return to your own ship now." Kitty had been the one who had spoken. She was always talking with a regal air, like she was some sort of noble or something. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't used to a captain that didn't act crazy 24-7.

Sanji looked up from his glass of water, curiously setting it down on the table and staring at the short girl with cat-like ears. "Why? What's going on?"

The ship's cook shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. "A storm is coming. We need to set sail before it hits." His eyes were also darting around like there was something that he needed to escape from.

Luffy stood up slowly, his stuffed belly stretching out his vest. "We'll be going then."

Mouse looked at him from where she still sat in her chair. "Come visit with us again! It was so great to meet you! You're my hero!"

The look on Luffy's face showed that he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Look, I'm serious. If you don't want to be stuck with us, leave now." The firm voice that came out of the captain threw Zoro off a bit. Kitty's green eyes shimmered dangerously: the fire in them was sending chills down his spine.

Nami left the kitchen and went outside. Her scream pierced everyone's ears, and Zoro found himself rushing to Nami's side along with everyone else.

The blood pumped through his veins as he quickly found himself in the pouring rain and wind. So the storm was what he had been hearing. It was strange that the sound had been blocked out so well.

Everyone quickly realized what had made Nami scream. Despite the pouring rain, the Going Merry was burning and sinking into Davie Jones' Locker. His eyes widened in horror as he saw a bolt of lightning strike nearby in the water. The Going Merry must have been struck.

* * *

He heard a scowl from behind them and turned to see the crew of this silent ship standing in the doorway of the kitchen. They weren't standing out in the rain like the Straw Hat pirates were.

Their apparent fear of getting wet struck Zoro as odd and briefly distracted him from the disaster at hand.

Luffy was whining and he attempted to reach the ship. The rubber man had braced himself with this ship's mast so he wouldn't go flying. His arm stretched and caught a hold of the mast, but there was no reaction.

With a hard pull, Luffy tried to free the precious ship from the sea swallowing it up. The deck underneath them all slanted, and everyone fell over and tumbled against the railing. One ship sinking and the other one tipped at a dangerous angle, Luffy just kept pulling.

The pouring rain drowned out all of their cries, and suddenly time seemed to slow until it seemed like it had stopped all together.

Roronoa Zoro slowly turned his head towards the doorway to the lower decks where those other pirates had been. Rat was holding the gray-haired girl with one arm and holding onto what must have been some netting just inside the kitchen. The girl looked like she was in a panic and must have been screaming at someone outside, but all he could hear was the rain drumming a malicious rhythm.

Tigger was no longer there; nor was the captain. They must have fell inside the kitchen and would obviously not be visible.

He turned his head and looked at the still tipping deck, the slope of which was getting close to vertical. At this rate they were going to tip over.

Nami was trying to brace herself against the deck while sitting on the railing. From her expression he could tell she was praying that the railing wouldn't break or something along those lines. Sanji was next to her, and Zoro could see that his lips were moving, but once again he couldn't hear the sound. He was probably trying to console Nami.

Usopp was holding onto the railing as well, facing up at the tilted deck. The horror in his eyes was there whenever things got a little tight, so his eyes didn't worry Zoro too much.

A loud crashing reached his ears over the rain and Zoro took it for thunder at first. But then one of the ice-pirates crashed past him and broke through the railing beside him, falling into the water just feet below.

He jerked his head up, watching in awed horror as the frozen men broke off of the deck they were previously attached to and rolled off the ship. When one came straight at him he drew one of his swords and sliced it in half, and then into ice shavings. As he sheathed the precious weapon he realized that he had just diced not only ice, but a man as well.

The next pirate icicle to come his way was dodged, but Zoro found his eyes following it's landing in the water and saw the reflection of the flames on the Going Merry. Eyes trailing upward, Zoro stared in horror at the pirate ship that had become his home. Luffy must have pulled the ships closer together, because now, if he really wanted to, he could jump onto the dying ship.

The stern was completely submerged and the bow was lifted up out of the water. Flames engulfed the exposed parts of the ship and Luffy's arm still stretched out onto the dying ship in his futile attempt to save it.

Zoro tore his gaze away from the terror and looked back up at Luffy. His face was dark, and messy black hair covered his eyes. Luffy looked rugged and uncivilized in the pouring rain and the blazing light provided by the fire.

A faint scratching noise reached his ears just before he felt claws dig into his leg and scramble up his body. He didn't even get a chance to retaliate before the captain of the strange pirates that owned this ship leapt from his shoulder and onto the burning ship not thirty feet away.

A blast of cold hit him and he stared with wide eyes at the Going Merry. The flames went out and the whole ship began to glaze over with ice. Ice spread till about a five-foot radius of the cold substance danced on the sea's surface around the Going Merry.

Fire now put out, he found the tiny captain prying Luffy's fingers from the remains of what used to be the main mast of the vessel. He watched as the final finger was pulled off the dead ship and Luffy's stretched out arm whipped back towards his body.

Zoro turned just in time to watch Luffy collapse to the ground unconscious. The ship righted itself with an unexpected dip and Zoro tumbled across the deck for a second time. It took him a moment before he realized that it was no longer raining, but that snow was coming down in a blizzard-like fashion.

"Man, I hate the weather at the Grand Line." Nami crossed her arms tightly over her chest and shivered. Zoro hadn't realized Nami had gotten that close, so nearly jumped out of his skin, but he tried not to show it.

There was a thud on the side of the ship and then the sound of claws. A small head covered in thick black hair and adorned with small triangular ears popped over the railing. The captain had returned to her ship.

Nami turned to face the small girl, anger flaring in her eyes. "This is all your fault!" She stomped over to the girl who didn't even come to her shoulders. "If it weren't for you this never would have happened!"

Zoro tried to gauge the small girl's reaction, but all she did was cock her head to the side lightly. His eyes turned to Nami once again to see how she would take that.

A scream escaped the thief of pirate's throat before she pulled out her pole and swung it at the pirate before her. "Get back here, cockroach!"

The snicker that escaped the captain's mouth was very clear, even though Zoro could no longer see her or Nami; the falling snow was blanketing their quarrel. "If you couldn't tell, I'm a cat, not a cockroach!"

He heard Nami's weapon thud against something wooden, and her strangled cry that followed. Nami must be on the verge of tears.

Minutes passed, and the snow started to let up as the clouds above began to run out of condensed moisture to drop on the pirates.

Nami was kneeling by the stairs the led up to the helm. Her pole sat useless by her side and Zoro could faintly see the teardrops falling from her eyes and onto the freshly fallen snow.

She must have been extremely cold just sitting there. Her skirt didn't provide that much warmth after all.

The cat captain was sitting on the wall, her claws digging into the waterlogged wood. Sitting vertically like that made her look extremely funky, and Zoro was a bit curious about how she could defy gravity like that so easily. She was looking down at Nami with soft eyes, which was totally unexpected.

Zoro meandered closer to the pair, and when he looked around, he noticed that most of the other people on board were doing the same.

The light-gray-haired girl knelt down beside Nami, bringing up a hand and rubbing her back for comfort. "I'm sorry about your ship, Nami-chan."

Nami looked up slightly, and the tears pouring from her eyes pulled at his heartstrings. She looked helpless sitting there in the snow.

"This is great and all, but let's get below deck before we all freeze to death. Rat, grab their captain and bring him in. And be gentle."

Everyone looked up at the black-haired cat girl. She wasn't smiling and happy but instead looked rather mellow.

"You have a black heart." Nami was looking the small girl directly in the eyes. The anger in the orange-haired thief's eyes poured out and covered her entire body. Her hands were clenched into fists and the knuckles were turning white.

"No matter what color my heart is, being outside right now is just asking for hypothermia." The girl dropped from the wall and turned away from them, her skirt swaying with the movements. No more words passed between them as they all stood up and followed her inside.

Mouse helped Nami inside since the girl's legs were numb and shaky.

Rat got a fire going under the stove and began to boil some water after he brought Luffy into the kitchen.

Tigger intertwined her fingers and pushed them above her head for a stretch. Zoro realized that she hadn't been outside at all. He watched her, wondering silently where she had been for the last few minutes.

"Kat, I'm tiyerd. I'm gonna go catch some Zs." Tigger opened another door that Roronoa hadn't seen before and sauntered away at a leisurely pace.

Rat poured the boiling water into cups and mixed something in with the water as the steam rose gently from each drink.

The place had suddenly become calm and relaxed, and no one was saying anything to stir up the still air.

A cup was placed in front of him and he took a good whiff. He had thought that Rat was making them coffee or tea, but this wasn't either of those. This had a smell that made him think of chocolate. But chocolate was expensive; did they steal it?

"Drink up, it's really good." Mouse was looking at him with a bored expression, something he hadn't yet seen on her face. "You can't burn your tongue if you don't try it."

"Excuse me?" Zoro's eyes widened and he looked from her to his drink and back again.

"It's hot, and I want some excitement. The cold is always slowing us down." Mouse stirred her drink with a spoon and then lifted it to her mouth. She blew on it, pushing steam out in front of her, and then took a drink.

Usopp took a swig of his drink, before starting to gag. "Ite! Ite! Ite!" Tears pooled in his eyes and he stuck out his tongue with his mouth wide open.

"Too hot? Trying blowing on it." The cat captain took a sip of her own drink after blowing lightly on it. She looked like a miniature lady sitting there like that. Her ankles were crossed, her back was straight, her face didn't contort with every sip like her comrade's, and she brought her drink to her mouth and not the other way around.

Next to her, Mouse was taking obviously large gulps and then biting her tongue and scrunching up her face from the pain of her tongue burning. This happened over and over again. It was actually quite amusing to watch.

Nami was beside her, just holding the cup in her hands and staring through the liquid into oblivion. For her the loss had already sunk in. That wasn't the case for Zoro; he still thought he was dreaming and that any moment he would wake up from this nightmare.

'I wish.' Zoro too looked down at his drink, remembering the fun they had had on that ship. When the tip of the bow broke on that huge whale and Luffy had been so angry. When they had pulled that dragon behind them on a huge raft. When it had been stolen by other pirates.

A smile formed, memories of their crazy adventures flooding into his head like the dam had just broke.

But now the Going Merry was no more. The happiness fled from him in an instant. No more of their foolish ventures. Their ship was destroyed.

"You okay, Zoro?" He looked up at Sanji, who had already finished his drink and was sitting contentedly in his chair and eyeing Nami every few seconds.

"Hai. Just a little put down about our ship, you know?"

Sanji nodded and tore his gaze from Nami to look at him directly in the eyes. "Yeah, I know. But at least we still have each other, ne?" The blonde cook smiled at him before returning to looking at the mourning female member of their crew.

**You**  
**Cannot  
****Escape  
****Death**

**Gemini:** Well, that's it for now. I hope it wasn't too inexplicably boring for you guys. Please review and tell me what you think!  
**Mouse:** I WANT LUFFY!  
**Gemini:** I want the reader's input, not yours. Besides, he's sleeping right now. Leave him be.  
**Mouse:** But I want him :pouting:  
**Tigger:** Get over yourself. You think he'd actually be interested in you?  
**Mouse:** He let me feed him!  
**Tigger:** Duh. That's because you wouldn't let him feed himself.  
**Mouse:** …  
**Gemini:** Anyway, hope to hear your input, and I hope to have the next chapter up…someday…ja ne!


End file.
